The Prices we Pay
by The Blizzard Alchemist
Summary: A Bleach and xxxHolic crossover. Ichigo has a chance meeting which leads to a meeting with the Witch of Dimension. With a resurgance of arrancar invasions, will he be willing to pay the price? During arrancar arc. Back from a very long break!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry for the previous pages of suckiness. I forgot to edit this on the site to ensure nothing had gone missing.

Standard crap applies: I do not own Bleach. If I did I would be far more wealthy and talented than I am. And I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction site. In English.

* * *

"What he hell are you doing?" screamed Kimihiro. Domeki simply ignored him, continuing to eat his lunch.

"I made those specifically for Himawari-chan. Stop eating it! Stop eating it!" Kimihiro continued.

"Look at those people over there." replied Domeki quietly, pointing with his chopsticks at a group of student in different uniforms. Kimihiro turned, spying the group with a casual look. The nice way of describing them would be eclectic. There was a dark-skinned giant, a petite black haired girl, buxom girl with brown hair, a skinny tomboy, a boy who appeared even more nerdy than Kimihiro and a boy with orange hair who was currently clotheslining a classmate who had rushed towards him. Most people would call them strange but Kimihiro had different views then most people on what qualified as strange.

"Yes, so what?" he replied to Domeki, who was still eating calmly.

"They're from Karakura."

Kimihiro paused for a moment before blurting out. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. You should put more food in those lunches." said Domeki, wiping his mouth, beginning to walk away.

* * *

"Why Ichigo, why?" sobbed Keigo, running dramatically away, tears falling down his face, "Why do you act like this on our class trip?"

"Baka" murmured Ichigo with a sigh, "Why do we have to be on this trip anyway? The arrancar might arrive while we're gone."

"We can't do anything about it." grumbled Rukia, "We've missed so much class lately we can't even miss a trip and we have the remainder of the group back in town." she leaned slightly closer to Ichigo, "Besides, you felt that, right?"

"Felt what? And why are we whispering?"

Uryu leaned in, lowering in his voice to match theirs, "Baka. Can you sense anything at all? It was as if there were two forces, one pushing away spiritual entities, the other calling them in."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tatsuki, her query eliciting a sudden and perfectly synchronized, "Nothing?"

Rukia's phone suddenly began to beep. A sudden wave of tension surged within most of the group and the dot on the screen came closer and closer.

"Wha…what the hell _is_ that?" stammered Kimihiro, pointing down what appeared to be a deserted alley.

"What, did Yuuko-san send some creature to pick you up early?"

* * *

The thing that Kimihiro had pointed to came closer, allowing him to see it in more detail. It appeared to be human, the face and body of a man, dressed like no spirit he had seen before. It could have passed itself off as a normal human if it were not for what appeared to be a crumbling mask on its face, the sword at its belt, and the fact that Domeki couldn't see it. That and the hole in its chest where a heat ought to be.

"What, you need me to exorcise it for you?" asked Domeki, pulling the bow he was taking to archery practice and pulling back on it. There was a sudden flow of energy around the bow which flew down the alley as Domeki released the string. It hit the shoulder of the intended target, pushing it back slightly. Not nearly enough.

Kimihiro let out a small noise, this had never happened before, no spirit, even ones that had nearly killed him, had remained after Domeki helped. He felt as if a massive force was pressing down upon him, forcing him to his knees. He saw a black figure fly by him and a shout of "_Getsuga Tensho"._ The last thought that he had before he passed out was that the figure standing in front of him had orange hair.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everybody. It's time to retreat from my hole in the ground and write fanfiction again. I was busy for a few months due to exams and the like and I never regained my will (and muse, as readers of my other works will remember) but due to a few out of the blue favorite story adds, I was compelled to press on.

I'm sorry that it still is short, but I needed to put _something_ down or I would never finish everything.

Since I forgot to do the legal crap at the beginning, I'll say it now: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Clamps owns xxxHolic. I am not in any way, shape or form involved in the writing, artwork, publishing or distributing these works, as should be painfully obvious by the fact that I'm posting on a fan-fiction site. (Damn you legal team!)

* * *

Spoiler Warning: For Bleach it takes place during about midway through the arrancar arc, volume 8 for xxxHolic.

* * *

Blood spurted out of the chest of the arrancar, splashing onto the ground with a sickening noise. It let out a small cough before falling to its knees, its body beginning to dematerialize. 

"Damn. A Quincy and and Shinigami…together. Who would have…" the arrancar mumbled, fading away, the body replaced by a black swallow-tail butterfly.

"A Quincy…" began Ichigo, turning his back back around the alley, looking at the two people he had rushed by earlier without thinking. He had thought of them as mere bystanders, but…

"Where are you Ichigooooo?" Keigo wailed, his voice closing in on the location.

_Shit, I can't let him see me like this. _Ichigo had learned from Ikkaku about Keigo's newfound ability to see spirits. _If he finds out I'll never hear the end of it._ He watched a boy pick up his incapacitated companion and start dragging him away. _I'll find out about them later._

He quickly used a shun-po, leaping to the roof of a nearby building. _Ishida might know something about this._

* * *

Domeki opened the doors of Yuuko's shop with some difficulty, his hands occupied with trying to prevent Kimihiro from falling onto the ground. Muro and Maro were instantly there chanting together "Welcome, Welcome." 

"Do you think you could give me a hand?" Domeki asked, put off a little by the pair's unique cheer.

"Give a hand, give a hand, give a hand" they sang, holding hands and dancing, completely ignoring his request.

"Domeki-kun, please be so kind as to place Kimihiro in that chair, I want him to tell me why he was late. I wanted Tako-yaki half an hour ago."

Domeki spun, his eyes alighting on Yuuko, scantily clad as always, her long thin pipe trailing smoke behind her. She seemed to be unconcerned with Kimihiro's current state, a playful smile crossing her lips.

"Shouldn't you…you know…"

"Be worried? Kimihiro has always had reactions like those to those type of spirits, you've surely noticed that by now. That one however happened to be particularly nasty."

Yuuko walked over to the slumped form of Kimihiro, wacking him in the head with a paper fan, "Wake up Kimihiro, before I have to get nasty." When he gave no sign of response, her smile grew wider, like a Chesire cat, "My Himiwari-chan, you look so cute in that bathing suit."

Kimihiro sat bolt upright, a fountain of blood erupting from his nose. Yuuko let out a peal of laughter at his startled face.

"Good, you're up. You can tell me the story while you fix some tako-yaki."

* * *

"Baka! You let them go!!!" screamed Uyru, grabbing Ichigo's shirt and skaking him furiously, "After what the arrancar said. Why,oh why, oh why…" He continued rambling on, his shakes becoming increasingly vigorous. 

"Should we do anything to help out Sado?" asked Orihime, puzzled expression coming over her face. The only response she received was a low 'hmm'.

"What was I supposed to do?" interjected Ichigo as fatigue robbed Uyru of much of his strength, "Keigo was coming, the arrancar was dead and if I remember correctly, Quincy typically do not react well with Shinigami, and besides, your family is supposed to be the last of the line."

Uyru stared blankly, at an unusual loss for words. "Ichigo, that was a well reasoned argument."

"So?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

Veins seemed to pop out of Ichigo's head at lightning speed.

"Well" said Uyru with a sigh, "At least you were able to see him. What did he look like?"

"Let's see." Ichigo continued, scratching his head, "He wore a black uniform, was skinny, had dark hair and wore glasses."

"And you're sure that it was him?"

"Come on." Replied Ichigo with a small snort, "You grandfather: glasses, Your father: glasses, You: glasses. It's like bad eyesight goes hand in hand with Quincy power."

Ichigo's head shot back from the force of Uyru's fist.

* * *

"And then a black streak came from behind and shouted something. A moment later I blacked out." Finished Kimihiro, who had recovered significantly from his ordeal as he handed Yuuko a plate of octopus. 

"Do you remember anything about the figure that you saw?" Yuuko inquired.

"It had…orange hair."

Yuuko quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and tossed it into the air. It folded itself, becoming a butterfly and zoomed through a window.

"I'm calling in a favor from an old friend. He happens to be an expert in the type of creature you saw, and several others for that matter. He even pioneered the methods of dimensional travel, isn't that right Mokona?" A small blackfurred creature who looked like a stuffed toy leapt up onto the table and nodded its head before stealing one of the fried balls.

"What I saw?" asked Kimihiro, taking off his apron and sitting at the table.

Yuuko let out a mysterious smile before responding, "Tell me Kimihiro, have you ever wondered about what happens to those spirits who cause you such distress?"

Kimihiro raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused glance, "What do you mean? Sometimes they just go away, Domeki can usually take care of most of them."

Yuuko popped an octopus ball in her mouth, quickly swallowing it to continue her lecture. "How many has Domeki exorcised? Few humans now possess the talent to destroy ghosts, if they were the only method to removing human spirits who have experienced a large amount of decay the world would soon be overrun. "

"Decay?" asked Kimihiro, confused my her remark.

"Spirits who allow past longings and desires eat away at them, spirits who other spirits comsume. Some people call them hauntings, or demons, but those in the business of their removal call them Hollows, due to the hole in their chest.""Who takes care of them?"

Yuuko's smile grew wider as she took a drag from her pipe, "Come now, it should be obvious. Who better to rule the dead than the gods of death?"

"You mean shinigami?"

"Good, I was worried that I would have to spell it out for you. They typically pass on spirits who have not yet transformed and use their swords to purify the Hollows. Now, get to work, those dishes aren't going to clean themselves."

Kimihiro let out a groan and began to rise, stopping midway as a thought occurred to him.

"If that was the same type of spirit I've been seeing my whole life why did it look more human? And why did it have such an effect on me?"

Yuuko's face was expressionless as she replied. "That's what I intend to learn. And, oh, Kimihiro."

"Yes."

"After you're done, run out and get more sake, I want to drink in the bathtub again."

"Aaaggghhh."

* * *

At the Urahara Shoten a cat walked through the front door, a paper butterfly dangling from its mouth. It deposited the chewed piece of paper in front of a man wearing an unusual hat and geta. 

"Now Yoruichi, a gift, just for me? How thoughtful."

"Save it Kisuke" replied the cat, "It's a message from _her_"

Urahara sighed, picking up the paper and unfolding it, and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

The Blizzard Alchemist: Hey everybody, how's it going? I was finally able to flesh out my entries a little bit and it still took less time than my last entry.

Muse: Not that it would be hard to do so.

TBA: Hey, come on, give me some credit. I had...stuff.

Muse: (whacks TBA over the head with a zanpakuto) Stuff!!! It took you four months to update. You were watching anime and reading Bleach online!

TBA: I was trying to, you know, get some plot ideas, and try writing non-fanfic stuff.

Muse: (Continues beating) Stop making excuses, you haven't even introduced me in this story.

TBA: Ahh, yes. This is my muse, who is responsible for my writing style, as well as my long vacations.

Muse: What was that!

TBA: NOTHING! Seriously, enjoy

* * *

Spoiler Warning: See chapter 2

* * *

Kimihiro walked back into the shop, his arms weighed down by the large amount of sake he was carrying. 

"Your booze is here, I hope you don't get a hangover." He called out into the empty shop before quickly turning to leave, hoping that he could escape before Yuuko could give him any more chores. Instead of reaching the door a heavy black furry ball crashed into his face, knocking him to the floor. He instinctively went to his glasses, righting his pair of askew lenses, allowing him to make out a face.

"Mokona! What the hell was that for?" He cried out, hoisting the furry creature into the air with one hand while he used the other to pick himself.

"Yuuko told Mokona to make sure that Kimihiro didn't leave before she said so." The creature called out cheerfully, his small legs dancing happily in the air.

"Why did I ever go to work for that woman? Why, why, why…" Kimihiro's lament would have continued if it was not for the careening ball which grazed his hair before crashing into a nearby wall, splattering a red liquid as it broke. Kimihiro's words changed to a scream which ripped through the store. Yuuko quickly appeared, her body wrapped in a towel, still dripping water onto the floor, flanked my Moro and Maru.

"What the hell is this!" screamed Kimihiro, pointing to the mess on the wall.

Yuuko shrugged and smiled, "My old acquaintance has an unusual method of communication. Just watch and see."

The fluid on the wall fell, tracing itself into words, proclaiming:

"Hey Yuuko. I'll be arriving from the usual door. See you soon. Kisuke."

Kimihiro suppressed a shudder. "Couldn't he use a more…normal method. It looks like a message painted by a killer in his victim's blood."

"Victim's blood! Victim's blood! Victim's blood!" chanted Moro and Maru in perfect unison.

Kimihiro glanced back at the wall, realizing that the red substance had continued to move, revealing more of a message

" For those of you who thought this message was written in a victim's blood like some old horror movie cliché: you have no sense of humor."

"Whaaa" screamed Kimihiro as Moro and Maru's chant changed to "No sense of humor", "What type of person did you invite over?"

"The best." Yuuko contracted her hands into fists, an incomprehensible look coming over her face.

"Yuuko…?" inquired Kimihiro softly, curiosity washing away his previous concerns.

She suddenly snapped her head back to him. "Be sure to clean up that blood before our guest arrives. And prepare sushi."

"Nooooooooo!!!"

* * *

Keigo let out a gigantic snore and turned over in his bed. Ichigo stood at the window, watching the traffic below. 

_"You're the only ones who can leave without being seen." __Urged __Uyru__, straightening his glasses as he faced the two __shinigami__, "Teachers patrol the hallways all night, ensuring that no one moves out of their rooms."_

_"A likely excuse. Why can't you do it? Shouldn't your powers have returned by now?" Shot back __Ichigo__, "And why do we need to go out? If a hollow arrives, my badge or __Rukia's__ phone will be able to detect it."_

_Uyru__ seemed to be put off by the question, his cheeks beginning to redden, an overall look of discomfort crossing his face__. "We know __practically nothing__ about the layout of the city. If you just stay here it's doubtful that you would arrive in time. You'll take the first __shift,__Rukia__ has agreed to take the second."_

Ichigo look another look at his sleeping roommate before lying down on his bed and grasping his shinigami badge. His soul burst out of his body, clad in his black shinigami robes, Zangetsu slung over his back.

_At least I didn't bring __Kon__. There's no telling what he would do if he got his hands on my body._

Ichigo leapt out the window, darting from rooftop to rooftop, a hand already resting on Zangetsu's hilt. In the room a small stuffed animal climbed out of Ichigo's bag and began to crawl up, slipping on sheets.

"He thought that I would settle for staying back in Karakura, did he? As if I would stay to let Yuzu have her way with me." The small figure let out a shudder. "I hope this works." The stuffed lion grabbed the shingami badge causing a small round pill to shoot out of its mouth, careening into Ichigo's slack jaw. Ichigo's body sat up, a playful smile darting across his face. "Let's see if I can't have a little fun while I'm here."

* * *

Watanuki stepped away from the wall, currently devoid of any paint and let out a sigh of relief. Everything had been taken care of, the sake and food prepared and placed. He had never seen Yuuko so nervous, her face tighter than he could have thought possible. She had spared no expense in attire, choosing to wear the clothes she had donned when the visitors from the other worlds had all arrived, so formal that Kimihiro felt awkward even cooking in his school uniform. She stood patiently by the doors he knew led to the Aurora Path, but even Yuuko couldn't use it to travel **to**the shop. The door suddenly flew open. It seemed as if nothing came through until he heard a deep voice at his feet. 

"I assume that you are one of _her_ servants." Kimihiro looked down, spying a black cat at his feet.

"A nekomata (1)?" he inquired, stooping down to meet the cat eye to eye.

"Count the tails(2) ." Replied the cat briskly, its tail perking indignantly.

"Now Yoruichi, don't be mean to the nice man."

Kimihiro tilted his head to see the source of this second voice. Walking through the Aurora Path was a man dressed as casually as Yuuko was formally, a bucket hat blocking a view of his eyes. There was a noise every time he walked, his cane and _geta_sounding against the wooden floor. A smile flashed across his face as Kimihiro looked up at him.

"There's no need to keep him for the rest if the night Yuuko, why don't you let him go home?"

The witch nodded silently, her eyes never leaving the newcomer. The man looked down at the cat, a cheerful smile still dancing across his face. "Yoruichi-san, would you be so kind as to escort our new friend home?"

Yoruichi gave the man what Kimihiro swore was a dirty look and walked past him, making a bee-line for the door.

"Are you coming or not?" called back the cat, obviously perturbed by something. Kimihiro made a quick bow to the guest and scurried out after the feline, who had leaped out the door and was traveling down the dark sidewalks.

"Who was that?" asked Kimihiro after they had traveled a few blocks, the cool night air stinging his cheeks.

Yoruichi let out a snort of contempt, "So she didn't even tell you who he was. That man, boy, is Kisuke Urahara, her teacher."

* * *

"It's been a long time Urahara-san." Said Yuuko, sitting properly at the table where Kimihiro had laid the food, "Your last visit to the shop was about six years ago, was it not?" 

Kisuke sank back onto a cushion, collapsing in a heap while he fanned himself, "Eh, there's no need for formality between the two of us. You ceased to be my student what, twenty years ago? You know, the funny thing is, the person whose wish you granted undid it a little while ago."

"Is that so?" responded Yuuko coolly, "It reminds me about what you said about the price of a wish. But tell me, why did you leave? Did it mean nothing to you? The shop? Me?"

"You finished your training, the shop was running better than I had ever expected. It was time. Not everyone can come to the shop you know." Kisuke glanced around, "It seems that you brought your own sense of style to the old place."

"Your new shop never stopped you from visiting before. Why the sudden shift Kisuke?" her voice was filled with lament though her face betrayed nothing.

Kisuke stopped fanning himself, his hooded eyes staring blankly ahead for a moment, his voice cracking before he answered. "Masaki was killed." He snapped his fan back into its compact form. "Killed by a hollow. You know what that must have done to Isshin, especially after he had wished away everything that had defined him, his station, his powers, his past."

"The true price of any wish is to gain what you thought you wanted. The prices we all pay." Whispered Yuuko.

"They had children you know. In fact..." with some flourish he pulled out a manila file holder, "I believe this is what you asked me for. Shinigami with orange hair are hard to come by. If you take into account the proximity, response time and the ability to defeat a hollow of that caliber there is only one person."

Yuuko opened through the folder, flipping through the first few pages which were littered with handwritten notes and pictures.

"To have achieved Bankai while still alive…it's quite a feat Kisuke, even while using your _Tenshintai__. (3)_ But what about the other part if the letter? The concentration of Hollows here is surprisingly low, our assortment of spirits are usually enough to send them back to Huenco Mundo, but what Kimihiro described sounds very much like…well…" Yuuko let her words hang in the air, trying to elicit a response from her former teacher

"Arrancar." Kisuke let out a deep sigh, "They found it Yuuko. After hiding it for over a hundred years, after being exiled from the Soul Society for what I created to hide it, after hopeful months. I really thought that I might have pulled it off. And then Aizen worked his magic. The Gotei Thirteen never saw it coming."

"So, the war is coming." It was not a question, the words forceful and definite.

Kisuke nodded, "The arrancar your pupil met earlier was weak, even for one of the rank and file soldiers of Aizen's army, one of the weakest Gilliam to survive the transformation. The Adjuchas are more powerful than your average captain using Bankai when transformed, and then there are the Espada." He took a large gulp of sake, "In short, it doesn't look good. There's no one to match hollows now unless…"

Yuuko looked down on the file in front of her. "You mention that his reiatsu has been…fluctuating. Do you think…"

"I'm afraid that there's little doubt of that. I did it to him myself while trying to awaken his powers. He has a hollow inside of him, he just can't control it yet. But tell me, people who can see spirits are rare these days, is there a reason why you decided to finally take a student of your own."

Yuuko let out a half-smile, "Come now, whose idea was it for me to take one? I might find this shop a little more constrictive than I desire. Kimihiro is currently trying to pay off a wish, one to strip his powers. It seems, however, that the price for my assistance in his affairs has forced me to _increase_ his debt."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow "The price of obtaining a wish is to obtain what you thought you wanted. The price to grant a wish is to force them to sacrifice for what they think they desire. I thought I taught you that."

"I know. But if you remember, I was never your greatest student, Clow had that distinction."

"No, you were my favorite though."

* * *

(1) A nekomata is a Japanese cat spirit, typically having powers similar to foxes and raccoon dogs in Japanese mythology 

(2)A nekomata is said to posses two tails, as opposed to a bakeneko, who has similar abilities but lacks the forked tail.

(3)The dolls used in the rapid Bankai method Urahara invented

* * *

I wouldn't demand that you guys review, but I have to say, getting feedback makes the entire process worth it, as well as helping us find out what we're doing wrong (or right). 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how do you know Urahara-san?" asked Kimihiro curiously, glancing down at the black cat as he walked. Yoruichi did not respond, instead choosing to walk steadily onward, tail high in the air.

_Stupid cat, __thinking that__ it can ignore me!_

Kimihiro's mental diatribe was cut short by a sudden wave of nausea, causing it him to drop to his knees. He had never felt anything like this before. He couldn't see ant black smog, the usual indicator of malignant spirits, and yet somehow he knew it wasn't far off, and was coming closer.

"What is it?" asked the cat, picking up its ears a moment later and swearing, "Shit, Hollows." A moment later a group of spirits, all in the humanoid form Kimihiro had seen before, swords drawn and coming towards at a pace Kimihiro had thought impossible, appeared along the roofline. He saw one of the spirits swing a blade at his head, causing him to close his eyes. The strike did not come and after a moment he, with some trepidation, opened his eyes. A person was holding the spirit's blade with a bare hand. In a fluid movement the figure twisted the blade, breaking it, and delivering a punch to the spirit's head, causing it to disintegrate a moment later.

"Who...are you?" Kimihiro asked.

The figure turned around to reveal a beautiful dark-skinned woman with purple hair. A _nude_beautiful dark-skinned woman with purple hair.

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked, a smile playing across her lips.

Kimihiro's nose suddenly erupted into a bloody fountain before he passed out on the ground.

The woman gave a small chuckle as she turned to face the rest of the arrancar. "That was a better response than I got from Ichigo. Are all high school boys these days' virgins, or is it just me?" She glanced down quickly at her right hand, the knuckles now bruised. "I'm going to need some help.

* * *

Kon was running. This was nothing new, as this was what he had been built for. What would have made people turn their heads was how he was leaping from skyscraper to skyscraper. He heard a shout from an alleyway below, and spotting…he had to be dreaming this. A nude woman was standing in the street, looking hurt and alone.

"Don't worry!!!" he yelled, launching himself to the ground, "I'll help you!" It was then that his lust-overridden sixth sense kicked in. He slowly turned and looked along the street, noticing the arrancar which hemmed him in.

"Thank you!" said the pretty lady flirtatiously, "I wouldn't know what I would have done if you hadn't arrived. Would you_ please_ help me fight off these things?"

Kon's brain seemed to overload, his two greatest desires, to not be killed and to finally be with a woman, attacking each other like a pair of hungry lions fighting over the last piece of meat. "Shit." He muttered before kicking the closest arrancar, causing it to move back a few paces, clearly annoyed by this new development. The woman behind him was a flurry of movement, punching and kicking, reiatsu flowing around her body as she shattered a hollow, only to be beset upon by two more.

An arrancar caught his foot in one hand, grinning wickedly as he began to swing his sword in a glittering arc, ready to slice off Kon's leg.

_Goodbye cruel world!_

Suddenly a sword shot through the arrancar's head. As the hollow broke apart it revealed a tall, orange haired, clearly pissed shinigami.

"Kon!!!" yelled Ichigo, "What the hell are you doing in my body?"

The arrancar did not give Kon time to respond, gang-rushing the shinigami.

"There are too many." Ichigo yelled to Yoruichi, who was equally preoccupied.

"Use Bankai you idiot!" she called back, launching a kidou spell into the face of an arrancar.

"But…Fine. Bankai!" yelled Ichigo, his huge zanpakuto shrinking to a nodachi and a black overcoat appearing on his back.

He slashed though two arrancar before it started again.

_: Come on __Ichigo;__ let me out, just for a little while._

More arrancar appearing.

_: I'm your strength, don't you know?_

Ichigo was vacantly aware that he was falling to his knees, clutching his face.

_: Against Renji, against Kenpachi, against Byakuya. Every time you needed help I was there for you. You _need_ me Ichigo and you can't fight me much longer._

Eyes changing, a hard substance covering his face. The mask was coming.

_: Yes__. That's it. Now, we'll kill these fuckers, every last one of them._

Black Getsuga Tenshou flew from Zangetsu's edge, cleaving the arrancar, while his own inner hollow laughed manically. He felt his hand grab the mask, what he felt was the edge of his own sanity and pulled himself up.

_: No! Oh well, you can't fight your friends forever, and make no mistake Ichigo, I am your friend, more of your friend than any of those other losers. I'm the one who keeps you alive and don't you forget it._

Ichigo pulled himself up gingerly, looking at the destruction that he caused, ignoring the stunned looks of Yoruichi and Kon.

"So" he began, "What are we going to do with him?" He motioned to the prone figure on the ground.

* * *

Kimihiro yawned as he walked to school, the warm morning sun falling across his face. He remembered getting out late from Yuuko's the night before, but the rest of the night had been a blur. He could only guess that he had made his way home and fallen into bed.

He saw Himiwari-chan and his heart leapt and he felt strength within him that he had never felt before.

"Himiwari-chan" he began in a soft voice, "I have something that I need to confess to you."

"Wait" she said, smiling cheerfully, let me get everyone. She raised her voice and yelled out into the school grounds, "Hey everyone, Kimihiro is coming out of the closet now. I told you all that he would come out before the end of the year!"

Kimihiro could feel sweat forming around his brow, "Um, Himiwari…I'm not gay. I'm in love with you."

She looked taken aback, "I thought you were gay. That's the only reason why I hung out with you and Domeki, I thought that neither of you would be interested. Does Domeki know?"

"What do you mean?" Kimihiro asked, stopping as Domeki, sobbing, clasped a hand on his back.

"I thought we meant something to each other." He cried, "But you just want to be friends? After we opened up to each other like that?"

"AHHHH!!! Does everyone think that I'm gay?"

* * *

Kimihiro woke up on the ground, screaming and sitting bolt upright.

"Hey, quit it!" came a voice a short distance away, "You don't, ow, hey." Kimihiro glanced to the source to find a boy his age, wresting with someone who looked identical to him, albeit wearing black robes and a huge sword. The one in robes pushed something to the other's chest, causing something to shoot out of his mouth, before the robed figure moved inside of the body of the other.

"Ahhhhh! A possession!" Kimihiro screamed, crawling back a few paces.

"Easy kid, you can't posses yourself." Kimihiro swiftly spun around, coming face to face to the woman he had seen before.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming." He repeated, his face reddening.

"Look Yoruichi-san, we can't keep him here, besides, Uyru will want to talk to him" said the boy with orange hair, who also seemed to be showing some outside signs of discomfort.

"Fine, I'll carry him though. We need to get off him the streets quickly. I'll be waiting for you at your hotel."

Kimihiro felt himself being picked up and quickly had a sensation of weightlessness. Before he realized it he was in the arms of the naked woman, bounding at an unbelievable pace along the rooftops.

"What's going on?" he felt his head burrow into the woman's chest before screaming, "This is real!!!" The only response he received was the woman's grin.

* * *

"Well Kisuke, if things are as bad as they are here, shouldn't you be in Karakura?" said Yuuko, cocking her head to the side, her formal demeanor having disappeared along with a large volume of sake.

"It's not as bad as you might think." Urahara responded, taking another gulp of rice wine, "Usually we have Ichigo-kun to help things out. Until recently Isshin and I haven't needed to do any hollow hunting. It also helps that the Soul Society finally realized the importance of having someone in the living world. They've dispatched a team, including a protégée captain and another Bankai user. They're in Karakura, but I haven't received word from Tessai about any Hollow attacks."

Yuuko let out a sigh, "So, what do I owe you for that bit of information from earlier?"

Urahara raised an eyebrow as a half-smile flitted across his face. "You know what I want."

"No. The cost of what you want is far too high. And no discounts you dirty old man." Yuuko picked up the sake bottle and swirled it, "It's a shame, there's not that much left."

"That's what I truly want. No, I'll settle for you offering Ichigo what he needs. He'll have to pay the price on his own though."

"That seems fair enough. I wonder if Kimihiro got home alright."

* * *

"It's ok, so you don't want to look, that doesn't mean that you have to ignore me."

"…"

"You didn't have a problem when you thought that I was a cat."

"Cats don't talk!!!" yelled Kimihiro, "And cats don't hold me hostage in the garage of a hotel!"

"You're safer here, I thought you would realize that" replied Yoruichi, "Along with me there is a group upstairs who can fight off those Hollows, with another one on the way. And hasn't it occurred to you by now _why_ we've been having these run-ins?"

Kimihiro looked up at her before quickly flushing again and looking at the ground.

"Hollows are attracted to those who have high level of reiatsu and because you've been seeing them for long I would imagine that you have an unnaturally high amount of reiatsu, even compared to Ichigo." Yoruichi replied, a Cheshire-like grin appearing over her face.

"So, are all shinigami like that? Humans who change whenever a hollow decides to arrive?"

"No. Ichigo is something of a rarity. His father was a powerful shinigami who decided to live among humans. Ichigo doesn't even know it, he believes all his talents were stimulated when another shinigami transferred his powers to him. Even so, he's quite talented, he's become among Soul Society's elite in a ridiculously short amount of time, even with teachers like Kisuke and myself. He's even…" her voice trailed off absentmindedly.

"There you are." Kimihiro turned, noticing the orange haired shinigami who was speaking to Yoruichi, "Chad and Uyru have a room together, we can talk there."

* * *

Yoruichi nodded before using shunpo to launch herself up the side of the hotel.

"Well then" said Ichigo, clapping Kimihiro on the back, "I have some people who I want you to meet."

Misato Ochi blinked. She blinked again and shook her head and somehow the image stuck in her mind.

"What is it Ochi-san?" asked Kagine as they walked down the hall together.

"I thought…that when I looked out the window I saw a naked woman" she replied, confused, taking off her glasses and cleaning them.

Kagine looked at her strangely and began, "Ochi-san…are you…you know…"

An instant later his body hit the wall, the cruching sound it made followed by a response of, "Don't presume things about people! And so what?"

* * *

"Oooo." Cooed Chizuru as Ichigo and Kimihiro exited the elevator, "Kurosaki-kun went out and found himself a man to spend the night with."

"WHAT IS THIS? GUESS MY SEXUALITY DAY!!!?" yelled Kimihiro after he stormed out of the elevator.

"Easy Chizuru, he's a friend of mine, I thought I'd look him up." Replied Ichigo coolly before knocking on a nearby door and calling, "Hey Orihime, we're meeting in Chad and Ishida's room if you want to join us."

"I'll be there in a minute" came a bubbly response.

Ichigo turned to go up the stairs which led him to the boy's rooms, only to come face to face with a pouting Chizuru. "Why does she get to watch the four of you together and not me?"

Ichigo let out a sigh before walking by her and muttering under his breath, "This is what happens when you read too much yaoi."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Whew. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but this time I actually have an excuse. I've just started college and am taking 17 credits my first semester.

Muse: He's not lying. I don't even have the will to hit him anymore. I'm too tired and he looks too pathetic already.

TBA: Thanks...I think. Anyway, I would like to renew my "Ask an Author" offer from the last chapter. You know, the one no one took me up on silently sobs.

Muse: Ok, that's a little much.

TBA: Right. Anyway, I would like to thank Rayna, A Silver Shadow, Library Drone SAR, Infiltraitor242, and Kitsuru and a special thank you to Castanalia Meow for the review _and_ story add.

* * *

"I found him guys" announced Ichigo as he walked into Chad and Uyru's room, practically shoving Kimihiro inside. His arrival was met by awkward silence, Uyru straightening his glasses and Chad…doing absolutely nothing. 

"What, did something happen?" he asked, glancing at the corner of the room where a now feline Yoruichi was licking herself.

She paused her grooming and let out a deep sigh, "Sometimes I really worry about you guys. Why is everyone so prudish these days?"

"So she…" began Ichigo as glanced back at the room's residents as they all seemed to color slightly, "Huh, I guess I'm not the only one. Anyway…" he clapped a still inwardly seething Kimihiro on the back, "I found that Quincy from ealier, now…"

"Umm, Ichigo..." began Yoruichi

"Quincy guy, how is it that Ishida thought that _he _was the only Quincy left?" continued Ichigo, oblivious to Yoruichi's warning tone.

"IIIchigooooo." Yoruichi droned on, her deep voice still unable to pierce Ichigo's skull.

"Quincy? What the hell is that?!" Asked Kimihiro, crossing his arms, clearly not enjoying his stay.

"Come on, don't play dumb with me. I mean, you can see spirits and you have those dorky glasses so…"

"He's not a Quincy Ichigo." Cut in Uyru, self-consciously adjusting his glasses. Ichigo stopped mid-rant, a confused look on his face. He did a quick double take, glancing back and forth between Kimihiro and Uyru.

"Are you sure?"

"I _am_ a Quincy. I think that fact entitles me to a degree of experience in the matter."

"What the hell is a Quincy? And what's wrong with my glasses?!" yelled Kimihiro, enraged at the fact that he was being ignored.

"Well, if he's not a Quincy then who is? _What_ is he?"

"Stop bickering." the gruff voice of Yoruichi, "Now, do you _want _me to change again?"

All of the boy's faces reddened considerably as they looked at the ground, though Kimihiro thought he heard the tall dark-skinned giant mutter "I guess that wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world.

"Now, as to what he is" continued Yoruichi, flicking her tail anxiously, "He is a human with an unnaturally high amount of reiatsu. He is able to see spirits, even sense to a degree that rivals your abilities Uyru. As to combat abilities…he's useless."

"WHAT!" yelled Kimihiro, a vein on his forehead suddenly bulging out of his skull.

"How else would you like to me describe you?" responded Yoruichi, curling into a ball, "You _passed out_ during the battle on the street. I doubt that you've ever been in a fight your entire life."

Kimihiro's hands began to shake with fury as he began to scream out, "OH REALL-" when the door suddenly shot open, hitting Kimihiro in the temple, instantly knocking him and cutting of the last syllable of his rant out as a cheerful voice rang out, "Good evening Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime walked into the room with a cheerful smile, "So, where is the Quincy?"

Ichigo stared blankly for a moment, pointing to the prone form of Kimihiro, then at Uyru and back again before yelling in frustration, "Will someone explain this to me!!!"

"Baka" Uyru muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

"Alright" said Ichigo, sitting cross-legged on the floor, "So, this guy's boss is an old friend of Urahara-san." 

"Yes."

"And he is not a Quincy, but a human who can see spirits, who happens to work for a witch."

"Yes."

"Hmm" Ichigo sat tranquilly for a moment. "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!" he suddenly yelled, flipping up a table for dramatic effect.

"Honestly Ichigo" purred Yoruichi, "It doesn't seem that hard to explain, and that table wasn't meant for a sight gag."

Ichigo looked at her curiously for a moment before hunching his shoulders and fuming silently in a corner.

"The most pressing concern" began Uyru, "Is that the number of arrancar here is unusually high, even in comparison to Karakura. The attack you described seems to be of almost equal strength to the second invasion of Karakura. Also, the possible presence of Quincy to help fight the invasion is an issue which cannot be ignored." He glanced around the room as everybody who was conscious except for Ichigo nodded. "The wisest course of action would probably to see this 'Time Space Witch' as soon as possible. We have a free day to explore tomorrow, that would be the most opportune time for us to go. All of us will be able to leave the hotel without being stopped, and by then our guide should be conscious. Ichigo, you'll have to take him back to your room."

"Why can't he stay in here?" Snapped Ichigo

"Stop arguing and do it." Replied Uyru sharply, "I'll even help you get him there." The pair hoisted Kimihiro's limp body and opened the door, letting Chizuru fall through the doorway, crashing onto the ground.

"Ohh, was the ménage a trios a little too much for him?" she cooed, eyeing Kimihiro.

"Too much yaoi." Muttered Ichigo as they walked past.

"What's wrong with yaoi?" asked Uyru, giving him a strange look.

"Nothing…until you get something like that."

The pair turned a corner and Uyru suddenly stopped, "Kurosaki-kun, I meant what I said about the severity of the attack."

"There's no need to tell me how great it was, now can we move this lump."

"It certainly is impressive that just you, Kon and Yoruichi were able to turn away a force which took a force of two-captain class and four other highly ranked members of Soul Society to handle."

Ichigo visibly gulped, "I guess we were lucky then."

"Something tells me that you are not being completely honest with me Kurosaki-kun. It's alright, you don't need to tell me." Uyru began to move, only to find that Ichigo had not resumed moving.

"I never told you guys exactly _how _I restored my powers after my first fight with Byakuya, did I?" asked Ichigo quietly, continuing when Uyru shook his head, "Urahara cut my chain of fate and caused it to erode at an accelerated rate to force my abilities to the surface before I became a Hollow. It worked…partially."

"I was at the nexus between human and Hollow when my powers returned. My soul had actually begun to transform. I thought I had been lucky, that I had been spared. It began with my fight with Renji. When I was being healed Hanataro found a hollow mask on my body. Apparently, it saved my life, cushioning what should have been a critical blow. He threw it away and I thought I would never see it again."

"And then, after my fight with Kenpachi, Yoruichi said the same thing had happened, a mask had appeared on my body and saved me. I think that's when she knew, even if I didn't."

"Knew what?" asked Uyru

"That I'm part hollow." Uyru was silent as Ichigo continued his story. "During my final fight with Byakuya it…erupted, took control of me. When the arrancar first came…it tried to come out and suppressing it immobilized me. And now tonight…" Ichigo let his words hang in the air as they arrived at his room.

"You can throw him on the floor and go" muttered Ichigo, letting go to Kimihiro and falling onto his own bed. Uyru waiting silently for a moment before letting Kimihiro fall to the floor and leaving Ichigo to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

"Please Ichigo, tell me the rumors aren't true!" yelled Keigo, grabbing Ichigo's shirt and trying to shake him awake. A moment later he found himself against quite a hard wall, head over ass and a sickening pain in his stomach. 

"Sorry, instinct" declared Ichigo, stretching his arms as he rose sleepily from bed, "It's a byproduct of my father attacking me in my sleep. Now what was this about a rumor?"

Keigo, quivering, pointed to Kimihiro on the floor.

"Oh, him…um" stalled Ichigo, trying to think up a sufficient lie, "I snuck out to go drinking last night and this guy had passed out. I didn't want to leave him on the street, he's a real lightweight."

Keigo looked at his friend with adoration and pride, "I'm…I'm so happy."

Kimihiro twitched on the ground and slowly rose, moaning, "My head…"

"I guess Ichigo was right about how much you drank." Chimed Keigo

"Err…" began Kimihiro noticing Ichigo nod behind Keigo's back, "I guess so." He turned to Ichigo, "Can we talk?"

* * *

"So you told him that I passed out drunk?" 

"Um. Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Never mind that, we're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

* * *

"So, this is Chad." The tall dark-skinned boy nodded silently.

"This is Rukia." The petite dark haired girl gave a small wave.

"This is Orihime." The buxom orange-haired girl cheerfully piped up "Sorry for whacking your head last night."

"You're the one who did that!"

"Never mind that. This is-"

"Uyru Ishida, Quincy." Kimihiro couldn't deny that they looked a bit similar, short dark hair, glasses, even a similar face.

_I wonder what a Quincy is. I'll have to ask Yuuko._

"Anyway." Continued Ichigo, "Could you take us to that shop Yoruichi mentioned?" Kimihiro suddenly flushed crimson and passed out.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure" replied Kimihiro through a nose which would not stop bleeding "It's this way."

They continued to walk down the streets of the city when a piercing cry pierced the air. "Ichhhiiiigoooo!!!!"

"Shit, it's Keigo." Hissed Ichigo as they quickened their pace.

"Over there" called out Kimihiro, "Go in there!"

The entire group ran into an old, ornately decorated house, slamming the door behind them. They lay at the door, panting as they listened. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" came a sobbing wail from outside.

"It's a lucky coincidence that we were so close." Wheezed Ichigo.

"There is no such thing as coincidence, there is only Hitsuzen."

Ichigo looked up to see an attractive woman standing in front of him. "_You're_ the Time-Space Witch?"

The woman let out a slight smile, "I am. And what is your wish?"

* * *

Help save my college warped mind, review. 


	6. Meetings, part 1

A/N: Flashback: This Thursday

_Muse: pants on the floor Need...help...need to know...read._

_TBA: Hey, we just got a review out of the blue. And it only took a few months._

_Muse: tackles Give me that!_

_SECTION CENSORED FOR VIOLENCE AND PROFANITY_

Present

Muse: Well, I feel a lit better, how about you.

TBA: I...guess

Muse: You guess! I finally did something and this is how you show your appreciation?

TBA: So, you admit that you haven't done anything in a long time?

Muse:...

TBA: Sorry. Well everyone, my long "vacation" from the wonderful world of fanfics has ended. My dearest thanks go out to Envie the Otaku, who have the final impetus to make me pick up my pen, er, laptop, and press on.

On a happier note: I finally hit 10K. Woot, woot!!!

Muse: It's kind of sad that that's a big accomplishment for you.

TBA: Don't ruin my moment.

* * *

Spoiler warning: Now that more volumes of xxxHolic have finally been released (and I finally found a place online where I can read it), I've gotten to about volume twelve, and I've read up to chapter 300 of Bleach, so if I accidently happen to reference something from those, I'm sorry. I also reference a few of the worlds that are visited in Tsubasa. Gomen!

* * *

Ichigo continued to stare blankly ahead at the woman standing in front of him. She giggled slightly, giving him a grin that for some reason reminded him of Yoruichi.

"_You're_ the Time-Space Witch?" Ichigo stammered, looking at his companions, who appeared equally surprised.

"What did you expect" asked the woman coyly, "Someone who looked like your soi-taichou? With a crooked nose and a tall pointed cap?" She raised a long pipe to her lips and inhaled deeply, calmly letting the smoke trail out of her mouth, letting it waft around her body, "And yes, I am called many things, among them the Far Eastern Witch, the Witch Lady, and" she paused for dramatic effect, "Yuuko Ichihara. None are real names, but as you understand Ichigo-kun, names are things which hold power."

There was silence for a moment as the party were dumbstruck, almost in awe of the woman who stood in front of them.

"Well done, well done Yuuko-san." Came Urahara's voice as he stepped out from another room, slowly clapping his hands, "You've mastered the art of introducing yourself. Very well done."

"Geta-boshi!(1)" cried Ichigo, shooting up from the floor, pointing a finger accusatorily at the shopkeeper. "What are you doing here?"

Yuuko ignored the outburst, turning to her former teacher, "It's hard not shine my comparison. Your introductions have always been a bit…lacking Kisuke."

"There's no reason to be so harsh Yuuko-chan" replied Urahara, opening his fan and waving it gently.

"Will you answer me?" raged Ichigo, outraged that he was being ignored.

"Soon" answered Yuuko, turning to face him, supplying a look which made the hair on his neck stand on end, her tone suddenly serious. "We have much to discuss Ichigo Kurosaki, and sadly not much time. I had not expected so many customers to come with you. I conduct all meetings with my customers in private."

"Excuse me." Everyone in the room turned to face Uyru, "But we haven't come here to buy anything. We came here to…"

"Gather information. That is your collective wish, and I will provide it, as a group. But it seems that there are those among you who have wishes to be granted, ones which are in my power to grant." The smile returned again. "For a price of course. A just and equitable agreement…that's what makes the world go 'round. Come, you'll be first Kurosaki-kun. Prepare something to keep the others occupied Kimihiro."

The dark-haired boy moved silently to the kitchen, donning an apron and kerchief, muttering under his breath about "her clutches."

* * *

Ichigo sat at the table in Yuuko's meeting room, staring at the woman as she extinguished her pipe, the smoke remaining, coiling around her like a creature. He looked closer and realized that at the edge of the smoke ended with a long creature shaped like a snake, only furry and with a face shaped like that of a fox.

"What is a Hollow doing here?" he asked angrily, readying his shinigami badge, but the woman stopped his hand, staring directly into his eyes.

"You have much to learn and therefore much to gain. Unfortuantely, the price that has been paid for you has now expired, if you require any more of my assistance, I will require payment. Now, tell me, what is your wish."

Ichigo continued to look at the witch's eyes, wondering if she saw him the way Aizen did, held in a cloud of illusion. "I…don't know."

The woman continued to look at him for a short time, leaning back and sighing, "You really don't, do you. If Kisuke hadn't…" she shook her head, stopping herself. A curious look came over her face, replaced by a mysterious half-smile. "Hmmm. What you wish for right now is…comprehension."

"Comprehension?" Asked Ichigo, suddenly understanding the irony of his statement.

"You were thrown in to the world of the Shinigami unknowingly without knowing what it meant. You were thrown into a rescue attempt without knowing the full significance of your actions and are now trapped in the machinations of others without knowing why. Perhaps then you will understand…you need to know everything."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, "You said something about a price. What is it?"

Yuuko looked at him for a moment, "Answer a question of mine. Did your father love your mother?"

"I don't…"

"Answer the question Ichigo-kun."

There was a long awkward pause, "That's a very personal question lady?"

"And I happen to have some very personal information for you. Do you agree to the price?"

"…Yeah. My father…still does. We go to her gave each year and he smokes a cigarette because she once said that it made him look cool. And he still won't take down that stupid memorial picture. There's never been another woman since then."

"That will suffice. Now, Ichigo…"

* * *

"So Kimihiro-kun, why do you work here?" asked Orihime, smiling brightly at the boy as he placed a delicious-looking dish in front them.

The boy smiled back gently, "I'm paying off the price of a wish of mine."

Uyru frowned, "So, we'll be here for ages, trying to pay off a debt to that woman."

"No." Kimihiro said, suddenly gaining an introspective appearance, "Most people who come pay immediately, or pay later if their wish takes time to fulfill. In fact, I'm the only person that I know about who has tried to pay off a wish."

"That's odd" murmured Uyru, putting a hand on his chin, "It's strange that she would demand immediate payment from most and allow you to delay. How much does she pay you?"

"Oh, I don't get paid" replied Kimihiro, putting his hands up and shaking his head, "Payment for a wish…it isn't something that is measured in currency. Yuuko deals in souls."

"She takes…people's souls?" gasped Orihime, covering her mouth to hide her shock, "She kills them?"

"No, no, no. She refers to a "soul" as something of great value to the person. And she won't take a person's life, she says that to take the life of a being is to attach a weight to yourself, one which you have to carry."

"Then I would imagine…"

"That your prices would be pretty high." Finished Kimihiro, retreating back into the kitchen. "So, what exactly is a Quincy?"

Everyone around the table focused their attention to Uyru. "Well, Quincy is a term for a clan of humans who developed spiritual powers to fight Hollows. We use spiritual particles in the atmosphere and form them into arrows."

"Hey, that sounds…" Kimihiro paused for a moment, causing Uyru to suddenly tense up, "pretty cool."

Uyru let out an audible sigh.

* * *

Ichigo wiped something wet off his face, "So, that's it, huh. I guess I needed to know." He suddenly noticed something warm and furry, wrapped around his leg. He looked down, noticing the pipe-kitsune wrapped around his leg. "Ahhhh! Get this Hollow off of me!"

"It isn't a Hollow, Ichigo-kun. It's a spirit, yes, but it is neither Hollow nor Whole. There is more information than those private tidbits regarding your current conflict I gave you. There are more worlds than you know about."

"That's impossible" Replied Ichigo with a snort, "If that was true I would have heard about them by now."

"There is this world, what you call the mortal world. There is Huenco Mundo, there is Soul Society, and there is Hell. You know about these other ones now. If someone had told you about them before you had become a Shinigami, how would you have responded?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Well, I did kick Rukia when she came to my house that first time…and she have to bind me with kido before I would consider Soul Society."

Yuuko let out a smile, refilling her pipe and calling over the pipe-kitsune to provide a light. "There are more worlds in existence that I can count. There are worlds much like this one, only with slight differences. There are worlds with the same landmarks, same cities, only with drastic differences in condition. There are worlds where everyone has what is similar to the Bount's dolls.(2) There are worlds…well, I won't bore you. Spirits come from some of these worlds. Mostly, they are spirit particles which have obtained varying degrees of sentience. I received this one" at this she motioned to the fox, which was now darting to the kitchen, "as payment for a job. He's taken a liking to Kimihiro though."

"Now, have you decided on your wish?"

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again, a resolute fire in his eyes, "Yes. I want to be in control of my Hollow."

Yuuko took a long puff from her pipe before letting out a smile, "Excellent, now let's discuss payment."

* * *

Orihime and Rukia fell to the floor in a violent fit of laughter as Kimihiro danced around with the pipe-fox sliding up his shirt.

"Easy kitsune, that tickl-ah…" cried out Kimihiro, grabbing at his shirt, going into hysterics, "Please, plea-ah, no!"

Uyru tried to remain calm, fighting his inner urge to join the girls. Chad was doing an admirable job, but Uyru thought that he could hear a small chuckle from the silent giant.

A door slid open as Ichigo stepped into the dining room, his typical tough-guy scowl in place, "Hey, you baka, calm down. Uyru, that woman wants to see you know."

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you Ishida-kun."

Uyru fidgeted slightly under Yuuko's gaze, "I must confess, I don't know if I happen to share the sentiment."

Yuuko seemed to pout slightly, "That really does hurt Ishida-kun, I've heard many good things about you from Kisuke."

"Really?" Uyru let a small amount of his intirgiue enter his voice, his dark eyes meeting hers. "What have you heard?"

"Many things. Such as you devotion to the duties of your clan, the fact that you've been stripped of your powers, little things like that."

Uyru stood bolt upright, "Little things like that! It's my part of my Quincy pride-" he suddenly stopped, his face looking down, a look of shame appearing on his features.

"You knew the consequences of removing the _sanrei_ glove. You knew the price that you would pay. Don't expect me to pity you." All traces of a smile were gone from Yuuko's face now, replaced by only seriousness. "So, what is your wish?"

"I want…my powers back."

"That is a wish which I will not grant. You have already entered a negotiation for the return of your abilities and you have already agreed to the suggested price. I would suggest that you keep it. However, there is a wish that you hold, one greater than that."

Uyru slowly sat back down. "There is one thing. My father has taken the title of the last of the Quincy and shows no interest in ever training others. I will be the last and the Quincy will die out, never to be seen again. So I suppose that my wish is…to restore the clan of the Quincy."

Yuuko's smile returned, "There is the price to consider. I will intervene and ensure that the Quincy will have a chance to survive to the next generation. In exchange, you will abdicate all claim to being the last Qunicy and any chance of restoring you powers."

Uyru let out a large gulp. "I…" he began shakily, "accept you offer. How will-"

"It has already been set in motion. Now, send another one of your friends in here. There is more business to discuss."

* * *

(1) Sandal-hat, the nickname for Urahara in the series. It was translated as "Hat-and-Clogs" in the English dub.

(2) Finally, something that long, sad stretch of filler was good for.

* * *

Not going to _demand_ reviews, but I would like to helpfully remind people that reviews inspire quicker updates 


	7. Meetings, part 2

A/N: By the power of reviews, I have returned once again to the realm of fanfiction!

Muse: And it didn't even take you months this time.

TBA: Thank you...I think. But to everyone: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Seriously, the responce after the last chapter was the largest that I've ever gotten, four reviews. Oh my head...so...very...happy.

Muse: Ok, now this is a bit pathetic. But the reviews did help.

TBA: Well, I know that I've denoted that the story is part of the adventure genre, and there hasn't been a lot of action lately, but please bear with me. Or, if everyone is enjoying the way the story has gone, please tell me.

Finally, I have come to the realization that it is harder to edit writing that I've done myself and I have a tendancy to post without checking as much as I should. So, if anyone would be interesting is beta-read, please let me know.

* * *

Spoiler warning: Same as last chapter.

* * *

Rukia slowly walked into the room, glancing around for a moment before her eyes fell upon Yuuko, sprawled out languidly on the couch. She politely stood, waiting to be recognized. Time slowly seemed to pass as the way continued to stare off into space, a bored expression on her face, as if she was waiting.

"Excuse me." Rukia finally had grown impatient, "You said you wanted to see someone."

Yuuko's head suddenly snapped to location, her eyes suddenly wide as he gripped the arm of the couch she rested on. She stared for a moment before visibly relaxing, a small smile returning to her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were there. Please, sit down." Yuuko motioned to the couch, pulling her long legs a little closer to her body, making room for Rukia to sit. "I suppose you were brought by Kisuke's price."

Rukia blinked, "What do you mean 'brought by Kisuke's price?' I walked her with everyone else, we didn't even know that Urahara-san was here until we arrived."

Yuuko's dark eyes met her own and suddenly there was nothing else in the world. The world was empty, the room the sole haven from the abyss. Yuuko gently cupped Rukia's head in her hand.

"It is never a good idea to deny a price paid, Kuchiki-chan. To take without adequate payment will end any consequent exchanges."

In an instant the room reverted to normal, the white noise of cooking and cleaning brushing against Rukia's senses. Yuuko sat back on the couch, letting out a long audible sigh.

"You are something of an oddity for my shop Rukia Kuchiki. I grant wishes. Would you not expect the entire world to swarm Tokyo, seeking my help? Where are the mobs, where are the skeptics, the lawsuits? Giving people exactly what they desire is rarely something that makes them happy."

"I don't-"

"My shop is protected Kuchiki-chan, or would you prefer Rukia. After all, it is not really your first name, is it?"

Rukia suddenly stiffened as she set her teeth, silencing her immediate reaction. After a moment she gave the witch a hard look. "I _am_ a member of the House of Kuchiki. I have every right to it, no matter what you think."

"Did I say that Rukia? Names are things which hold great power and your new one was transferred as payment, though I doubt your brother considered it a transaction. But to return to my earlier point, my shop is not open to all. I've placed wards around the shop that will repel all who do not fit certain criteria. The person needs to have a wish, a strong wish. And then there must be Hitsuzen. You don't have a wish for yourself."

"What do you mean, of course I have wishes. I wish that Kaien-dono hadn't died, I wish that-"

"That is what I mean Rukia. You don't have any wishes for _yourself_, at least not directly. It's because of that soul that you've become this way. There are versions of ourselves in other worlds, ones which share the same soul, but are…different. In a manner of speaking Kaien Shiba is alive. That is why you allowed it to happen, even though you knew the consequences."

Tears began to well up in Rukia's eyes and she nodded her head, staring at the couch. "He looks…just like Kaien. They're similar in personality too, but…different. I couldn't let him die again, so I…" She trailed off, wiping her face with her arm.

"It was stupid. You knew that even if you were able to survive the Hollow attack, Soul Society would have eventually discovered. Self-sacrifice won't accomplish anything." Yuuko's face suddenly transformed from playful to dark, "You're a lot like Kimihiro, both of you. In fact, you're similar to those two(1)…but I'm going off track."

"Kisuke and I made an exchange, and his payment was to allow Ichigo Kurosaki to visit my shop. It seems, however, that there were complications. Ichigo was able to enter my shop without any help at all and he traveled in a group. The other members of your group have wishes, but none as strong or desperate as Uyru and Ichigo, which is why I called them first. But you have no wish that you are not already granting for yourself. All I can do is expedite the process, but then again, that's all that I _can_ do."

"What I want is for Kaien…Ichigo, to be able to fight for survival…and to fight for honor." Rukia gave a sad smile, "I want to pay him back for what he gave to me."

Yuuko grinned, "Now that's a wish! The problem is that the price to fufill the wish completely is far greater than what I am willing to take. But would you be willing to make the other option, to barter for protection for Ichigo while he pays the price for his wish?"

Rukia was silent for a moment. "I would. What would be the price."

"The price would be the name of your zanpakuto."

Rukia gaped in astonishment, "The name of my zanpakuto? But without it, I'll-"

"Lose everything that you worked so hard to regain? Yes. Sode no Shirayuki will no longer be your shikai, all the training and work you invested in your training, in regaining it after you lost your powers."

"You know precious a zanpakuto is to a shinigami, don't you?"

"There is no price other than the value that one finds in a good or service, and what they are willing to relinquish for it."

There was no response for a long time, "Well Rukia, do you agree?"

"...Yes."

Yuuko swing her legs over the side of the couch and stood, placing a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Don't worry. You of all people should know that a sometimes you can acquire a new name, one more prestigious than before."

"You mean that-?"

"I just needed to know that you would be willing to pay the price without regret. Now, go to your friends, I think the others are getting impatient."

"Oh, right." Rukia rose and walked to the door, opening it partially, "May I know what Ichigo's price is?"

"You've already sacrificed enough and I'm afraid that what you seek is only between those who heard it. To take it on would be yet another price, and you don't want Renji to get jealous over spending so much on one man."

Rukia colored deeply and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, hasn't all this been very interesting. I knew that you would be good at this." Urahara's voice moved through the paper wall opposite the door Rukia had left through, a small gap opening and revealing his face.

"What are you doing there? I could understand listening in on Ichigo, but do you really have to stay there. Aren't they going to notice that you've left?" Asked Yuuko wearily, running a hand through her long hair.

"Nope. I brought one of my new inflatable gigai and a special Soul Candy. With any luck they won't know the difference. And I thought that you would appreciate me using your old hiding place. How'd you know that Kuchiki-san had a thing for Eyebrow Guy."

"Kisuke, if there is a single thing that you will never understand it is how people feel about each other."

"Strange, I thought that would be manners. And really, how did you know?"

"I didn't. I wanted her to leave, and you mentioned that they were friends." Yuuko allowed herself indulge in a bit of small self-satisfied smugness, "When people are around others for a long time, insinuating that they like each other can get _great_ effect_s._"

"Really? I wouldn't imagine that it could be something that happens a lot-"

"Yoruichi seems as happy as ever to see me. I think that she might be jealous that her lover is spending so much time with his old shop, with his old student, all alone."

"…"

"Oh, Kisuke? Is something the matter?"

"Ok, you're right, it works, it works, knock it off. So Rukia really doesn't feel that way about Renji?" The slight blush which had appeared on Urahara's face disappeared.

"I never said that. She might, she might not. People who have been friends for a long time sometimes look each other one day and see something that they had never seen before in each other. It happens to humans fairly often."

"But we're _not_ human, are we Yuuko? We're both shinigami who are in gigai. We're centuries old Yuuko and despite the way that she flirts, I've never considered her anything other than an old friend. Do you think...?"

Yuuko let out a large grin. "How about a bet then? You always seemed to enjoy that back when I was your student. If you get her to confess that she's in love with you within in a week, you win. If you don't, I win. And you can't tip her off about the bet."

"Learned from last time, huh?"

"Of course. I can't believe that I fell for it. We're going to use the same stakes as usual?"

"Why not? Well, excuse me, I have to go win a bet. Have fun with the others Yuuko."

The gap closed and Yuuko listened to Urahara pad slowly away, the floorboards creaking as he departed.

"Really Kisuke" Yuuko collapsed back onto her couch, her words not meant to anyone in particular, "Sometimes you really are clueless about how people feel about each other."

* * *

"What's wrong Rukia?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

"Rukia, your face is bright red, what happened in there?"

"I SAID NOTHING, ICHIGO! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM BAKA?"

"Umm…ok."

* * *

(1): The comparison is to Sakura and Syaoran from Tsubasa, the series which overlaps with xxxHolic.

* * *

_Now _I've become complacent enough to demand reviews. Review, review, revieeewwwwwww. (Echoes) 


	8. More Meetings and a Discovery

**Authors Note:** **I'm sorry for the long delay in the update in this story. I've been meaning to do it for a rather long time, but I always seemed to be unmotivated or out of ideas. I don't know how many times I sat down to write this chapter, only to finish half a page and promptly delete everything that I had written.**

**In short, I've been trying desperately to get out of this rut my writing anything that I possibly could, but unfortunately it seems as if my writer's block prevented me from creating anything I deemed passable in the past three months.**

**Fortunately, the now abandoned attempt at collaboration (on the part of the other author) which I recently have become involved in has stirred up my creativity once again and I'm going to milk this writing spree for everything that it's worth.**

**Now, please enjoy**

**I'd like to give a big thank-you to all of the people who took the time and thought to review my last chapter.**

**And barring that, those who alerted the story and added it to their favorites. I am not worthy.**

* * *

"Umm…hello there." An orange head of hair poked through the sliding door that led to Yuuko's room. "Rukia-chan said that she was finished and-oh!" Orihime's words fell short as a small black animal swung down from the ceiling, a hastily tied rope dangling it in front of her face.

"Hi there!" Mokona called out cheerfully as it swung back and forth, "Mokona is glad to see you. It's really boring to wait while so many people make business with Yuuko."

Orihime's face broke out in a large smile, embracing the small creature in her arms, forgetting that she had been leaning through the doorway. "Kawaiiiii! You're so adorab-ahh!" Her words slipped into a yelp as he fell to the floor, the sudden force causing the rope holding Mokona to snap, sending both of them tumbling across the floor.

"Are you alright Mokona?" Orihime lifted her chin, noticing that she had skidded to a halt in front of Yuuko's couch, the shop's owner peering down on the pair.

"Mokona is alright!" The small creature responded in its usual cheerful manner, "Mokona was cushioned by something soft!"

Yuuko gave the pair one of her trademark mischievous smiles as she lit her pipe once again. "You ought to be more careful Mokona. We wouldn't want to cause any harm to our customers now, would we, even if they are able to undo the damage done? Perhaps the particular ability would cause issues in particular. How Inoue-san, I believe that there is a wish that you want to be granted. Feel free to sit somewhere more comfortable than the floor." Yuuko slid her legs closer to her body, leaving an open space for her guest to sit.

"Th-thank you." Orihime replied shakily as she rose, clutching the small black creature to her chest, and accepted the open seat. "Rukia seemed upset when she returned, did something happen?"

The witch's smile faded somewhat as the smoke continued to trail gently from her pipe, "I'm afraid that my business dealings are private. As for Kuchiki-san's reaction, I believe it was due to an observation that I made that surprised her. But we have matters of our own to discuss, don't we Caged Princess?" (1)

The young girl gulped and looked down at the twitching ears of Mokona, exuberant as always. "Well, I'm not sure what it is I want.

Yuuko took a long drag on her pipe, letting a cloud of smoke gently drift away. "Yes you do. You could have found my shop on your own, even if the process hadn't been expedited along with the others. To put it quite simply Orihime, within you burns a desire that is powerful, even if is common in nature."

Orihime blushed deeply, her cheeks practically turning scarlet. "Well" she continued softly, "there's the way that I feel about Kurosaki-kun…"

Yuuko's smile grew wider as she twirled her pipe deftly around her fingers; the way that bored student often amuses himself with a pen. "You're partially correct, but your true desire extends beyond your infatuation with that boy. If you were to disappear he would certainly care, but how different would his reaction from when Rukia-chan was taken? I have little doubt that his friends would join him, but they wouldn't be able to match Ichigo's passion. Tell me princess, when was the last time that you truly opened yourself completely without holding anything back. When was the last time you allowed that giggly façade you hold to fall away?"

Orihime stared blankly at the woman across from her, feeling tears well in her eyes. When was the last time someone had seen past what she chosen to display. She couldn't remember feeling like this since…wait.

"Sora?" She ventured cautiously, "It was when he arrived that…that was the last time I can remember feeling the way. He was so desperate and I wanted to give him what he wanted, and what he wanted was…" Orihime trailed off, the light of recognition appearing in her eyes.

Yuuko nodded approvingly at her customer. "It's a fundamental desire of the human soul, even ones who have moved on to the realm of the dead. Tell me Orihime, what is it that you desire above all else?"

"What I want…" Orihime began slowly, her eyes meeting those of Yuuko, "What I want is to be desired."

The room is silent as Yuuko broke eye contact, emptying the burned contents of her pipe. "Part of me wishes _not_ to grant this wish, but it was Hitsuzen for you to arrive, Hitsuzen for you to make the wish and it is Hitsuzen that I grant it."

Yuuko let out a loud sigh and lay back against the couch. "The price of your wish is your current relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki. When you leave this room the soul of your relationship will begin to erode and within two days it will be gone completely."

Orihime flinched slightly at the declaration, "Are you sure that it couldn't be anything else?"

Yuuko's face was expressionless as she delivered her final verdict, "The payment must be something that is special to you, and as this is your greatest wish it seems only fair to demand the thing which is most valuable to you. It has already been decided, from the moment that you entered my shop. This. Is. Hitsuzen."

Orihime gently set down the squirming Mokona and silent rose and left, leaving Yuuko and her creation alone.

"Yuuko-san." The small creature gazed up at Yuuko imploringly, "Why were you like that?"

"Why didn't I remove the relationship immediately like I did with Syaoran and Sakura? Or why I didn't tell her the true price of her wish?"

"Yes."

The corners of Yuuko's mouth raised almost imperceptivity. "Sakura-chan already had her memories scattered throughout several words, if I were to do the same to Inoue-san the effects would be far more damaging. And as for the price…she doesn't need to know that the price of her wish is to bear with what happens when her wish is granted."

* * *

Domeki continued his walk home when the moment of double vision struck him, his right eye burning as the edges of what he assumed was a heat shimmer solidified. He detected a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and leapt back, a crater appearing where he had stood only moments before.

_What is happening to my eye? Ever since I chose to share it with Kimihiro I've begun to see things._

He ran down the street, making his way to the shrine which he called home. It was a feat made difficult by the number of ducks, hops and feints necessary to avoid being killed by the creature's attacks. Another hazy edge darted across his field of vision. _Duck, no, wait!_ The mental correction was too late as an invisible force slammed him against a nearby wall.

He slowly began to rise, cursing his decision not to carry one of the bows from archery club home. He grabbed frantically at his bag, slipping from his nerveless fingers. There was a slight ring of metal as the old charm his grandfather had once carried around fell through the air. Domeki plucked the object of the air without thinking, the desire to keep the heirloom surprisingly strong.

The shimmer stood in place, hovering around him as he slowly rose. Its edges seemed to broaden, curling around in a semicircle, pinning him against the wall. Domeki turned to the side, raising the hand holding the old charm.

Words echoed through his mind, old memories of his grandfather flooding his mind uncontrollably. He could hear the old man's words once again, as clear as they had been when he was a boy, being taught to shoot a bow by his grandfather.

_You are not firing the shot; you are letting the arrow go._

He assumed the position he took whenever he was at the archery range, or exorcizing a particularly obnoxious ghost for Kimihiro. It was more natural than he expected as he watched the air around his hand shimmer, the edges taking the shape of a bow and arrow.

_I am not firing a shot._

The spirit slowly began to enclose him, sliding along the wall like an insidious shadow.

_I am letting the arrow go._

He could feel something release, the feeling around his arms vanishing as the spirit disappeared in an instant, fading away as quickly as it had arrived.

Domeki stared at the odd charm in his hand, a pentagram inscribed within a circle.

_I have no idea what just happened, why would this thing have any effect? What is it for that matter, there was nothing matching its description the scrolls that grandfather left behind. The only person who might know is…her._

Domeki inwardly began to scream every foul word he knew.

* * *

Uyru suddenly looked up from the sewing he was using to occupy himself.

"What was it Uyru?" asked Ichigo as he slowly chewed the food Kimihiro had prepared.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

**Please review, I'm a criticism whore and I'd be comforted with the idea that people actually read my work.**

**(1) Ori can be translated as a cage or a jail cell while Hime means princess. Kubo doesn't shy away from name puns.**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Well, this story is proof that people are the worst judge of their own talent. I started writing this story almost four years ago now, and both I and my source material has changed so much in that time. I've written many stories since then, some which I think are better, yet this story is the one which has refused to die, which time after time continues to delight me by people reviewing or favoriting this story.

I can't tell you how long I've been working this story, and the number of times where I got halfway done and realized that I absolutely hated everything that I had put down. So if it seems patchy at points, please understand.

Damn, but it's good to be back! :D

* * *

Kimihiro watched Yuko's guests as he prepared food and acted as best a host he could. It was slightly more difficult than usual. Usually people visited Yuko's store alone, their individual wishes the driving force that brought them here. The only time he could remember more than a pair visiting Yuko was the day when that group had come to call, each searching for a way to travel through dimensions, a single desire fueled by entirely different reasons.

The group also fell between two extremes that usually made up Yuko's clientele. Some, like himself, had stumbled onto the shop by accident…Hitsuzen, as his mysterious employer claimed. Others had come knowing exactly what they wanted and knowing what Yuko could accomplish, as well as her prices. This group was neither, having been led by people who already possessed knowledge of the store.

"Alright you lot, I have Saitomo. You don't have to keep pestering me!"

Kimihiro set the plate on the table, noting that the dark skinned giant was gone, seemingly the last of the group who had left his friends in order to have dealings with the time space witch. Moments later he heard the door slide open, and the twin gleeful shouts of "Welcome!" from Maru and Moro.

"Another guest?" Watanuki raised an eyebrow. It certainly was unusual to have so many guests, but today was a day of surprises. He began his slow walk to the doorway, preparing to explain the situation to whoever had come to call.

***Thud***

Everyone at the table turned their heads in unison at the heavy sound. Kimihiro's slow walk quickened, his breath catching in his throat as he saw that the source of the noise was a person laying limply on the floor.

A very familiar person.

"Domeki!"

* * *

Yuko sat at her table, her eyes scanning the silent man in front of her. Despite his stoicism, her eyes missed nothing, the tightening of his arms and changes in his posture indicating the surprise and displeasure at the news he had just received.

"There you are Sado-kun. As I promised you, I have carried out the first part of our accord. I shall require payment before I proceed to the second part."

Chad rocked in his seat slightly, otherwise emotionless.

"Are you sure? I don't-" He cut himself off, finding it impossible to continue gazing into the haunting eyes of the woman in front of him.

"You're displeased by the nature of your powers?" Yuko took a long drag from her pipe, the room now nearly filled with smoke. She enjoyed smoking when dealing with customers, the habit providing a way to relax and providing the image of her own mysticism. She had found that her mannerisms were just important to the transaction as what she promised. This one seemed to be especially resistant. "Or is it because it reminds you of who you once were? The bully who preyed upon others at the slightest provocation? Do you see it as punishment for who you once were, that your strength is most similar to those born out of hatred and anger?"

Chad's eyes hardened for a moment and his fingers balled into a fist, but gave no response other than a curt nod.

Yuko gave a small chuckle, the levity not reaching her face. "Do you honestly believe that this is your punishment? A form of retribution for the sins of your past?" Yuko discarded the ash in her pipe with a casual flick of her wrist, dropped the burnt tobacco into her ashtray. "Your power is what it is Yasutora Sado. You have seen the cruelty which Shinigami are capable of inflicting. Hollows have the excuse of doing what they need in order to feed. What excuse does a man such as Kurotsuchi have?"

Yuko stood, walking in front of Chad. "Either way, I require my payment now as we agreed upon. I have given you the knowledge of the nature of your power. My assistance in increasing your power will only be helpful as much as you allow it." Yuko outstretched her hand. Chad wavered for a moment before reaching around his neck and pulling his necklace off before depositing it in Yuko's hand. "There." Yuko closed her hand around the small coin. "Now, if you excuse me we have company."

"There, it's working." Domeki felt his eyes beginning to flutter open, coming out of consciousness. "Hey, it's that guy from the other night. He didn't have a whiff of _reiatsu_ around him." A different voice emanated from a fuzzy orange figure." "I see that your sensory abilities are the same as ever Kurosaki."

There was a different voice. It was thinner than the others, a dark shape against the bright background, the light far too bright compared to what would be in the store. The store? That was right. Domeki's eyes flew open, gazing at the ceiling of a traditional style home, reminiscent of his grandfather's temple. Was this Yuko's store? It seemed to coincide with the description that Kimihiro had given him. Of course, he couldn't say for sure. He had only gotten glimpses from the outside, the occasional moments of double vision from the shared eye given him the occasional look. But he could remember the cheerful shouts of welcome as he had walked to the area where previously he had only seen an empty lot. He could see Watanuki's figure over him…only since when did Watanuki wear white?

As his eyes began to focus, the face of the black haired one in front of him began to crispen around the edges. Not Kimihiro then? "If you had bothered to even try looking, you would have seen that Miss Inoue's healing barrier is already being drawn into him. He's absorbing it. He's…a Quincy."

The door to Yuko's room suddenly slide back violently, the woman striding back into the room. "We have company." Yuko's eyes narrowed, staring beyond the doorway to where the entrance of the shop lay.

Wantanuki looked up at his employer, still apron clad. "Well yeah, of course we do. Domeki just arrived." The shop assistant's attention was suddenly drawn to the pipe-fox suddenly bristling, the raised fur suddenly pressing against his skin. Yuko gave him a look that caused shiver to run down his spine. "Not that kind of company." A moment later, Rukia's phone began blaring a shrill warning. Rukia pulled the device from her pocket. As she read, the blood suddenly drained from her face leave her usually pale skin ghostly white as she let out a low whisper. "Oh no, not here. Not now."

* * *

A Garganta usually opened with little fuss, so it was much to Nnoitra Gilga's particular disdain that this time, rather than a smooth opening the gaping teeth of the Garganta was hampered by wide arc of sparks lancing across the edges. "Little shits, always making things harder than they have to." He pumped more of his reiatsu into the creation of the tunnel.

"Are you sure you don't require my help sir?"

Nnorita glared the offending party, his _fracccion_ Tesra_._ "Don't you even try to help me or I'll run you through!" The extra burst of anger pushed enough reiatsu through as the barrier gaped for a moment, holding just long enough for the two of them to get through before the portal slammed shut behind them. "I'm here you bitch! Now come out and make this easy why don't you and turn yourself in to Aizen!"

* * *

"Ichigo, you can't go out there." Rukia clung to Ichigo's arm, pulling him back at the moment that he tried to leave for the outside. "That thing is in the same class as Grimmjow. He beat the two of us back by ourselves and he wasn't even trying." Ichigo clutched the hilt of Zangetsu a bit tighter, remembering the fight from before. He had given everything he had, and that had only wounded the savage arrancar.

_: Come on Ichigo, you know whose help you need._

The voice was sickeningly sweet in his head.

_: All you need is to spend a little bit of time as the horse. Then…everything will be better._

Ichigo could feel his hand creeping up to his face, not quite against his will.

_: Yesssss…_

A light hand touched his shoulder, breaking his concentration. Ichigo quickly turned around, looking up to the source of the hand. Watanuki had worked with his current employer for some time now, and he had heard many names for her. Up until that moment, he had known her to be somewhat flighty, known her to be mysterious, or mischievous. Never before, up until this moment, had he met the Dimension Witch. Yuko's purple eyes burned, a look of absolute fury…no, fury wasn't the right word. No, despite the intensity in her eyes she was completely calm."That won't be necessary Kurosaki. Watanuki, go to the storage room and bring me the staff left by our traveling friend."

"Ri-right" Watanuki stuttered, hurrying off to the storage room, knowing exactly which item she was talking about as he ran off to get Fai's staff, one of the payments for the group sent through the other Mokona.

Yuko's grip on Ichigo's shoulder increased. "We can't let that out for this battle, so I guess that I'll be giving you your first installment now." Ichigo felt a sudden feeling of disorientation, similar to how he felt the first time Rukia had separated him from his body, but rather than an opening, it was a sense of something being closed. "There. Now you won't happen to worry about any nasty little surprises popping up." Watanuki quickly returned, nervously handing the staff to Yuko, who took it quickly, spinning it deftly in her hands before pointing it down on the ground. "It will take a while for Kisuke to close up the holes they punched through my barrier. If we don't take that taken care of, more will come and soon." The witch practically threw open the door, turning to look back at Ichigo. "Are you coming?"

* * *

I was going to try to squeeze the battle scene in here, but that would have risked not getting this one out at all. I hope you enjoyed! 


	10. The Chrysalis

A/N: Wow. It struck me while writing this that I started this story about four years ago. When I started this, I was a senior in high school, with a plan in my head that is very different now as a senior in college. A lot has changed in the storylines for both series, and a great number of my expectations have needed to be rewritten, but I'm still trying to incorporate all the new stuff without completely retconning what I've written.

This story has continued to surprise me over the years, and while I don't think that it necessarily is my "best" work, it has continued to be my most popular, and the one which people keep encouraging me to work on. And so, this is dedicated to all of you.

Furthermore, I'm going to apologize for some of the language I'm about to use. See more in the note at the bottom.

* * *

"Come out you whore!" Nnoitra stopped as the door to the store flew open. He had been impatiently swinging the massive axe-like weapon, annoyed at finding hide nor hair of the target he been sent to take. "There you are…" The Espada grinned as he laid eyes on the target. "Aren't you a lovely piece of work."

In spite of himself Nnoitra suddenly felt a moment of apprehension. He prided himself on having the most acute Pesquisa of all the Espada, and yet he had felt nothing at all moments before, but the instant that door had opened a number of _reiatsu_ had washed over him. Fortunately, none seemed particularly strong.

"Hey there. I'm the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. You're all coming with me!" He raised the large blade above his head effortlessly, spinning it for little reason other than to make a great show of it. "Especially you "Space Time Witch"." The arrancar spoke each of the last three words slowly, mockingly as he quickly snapped his weapon forward, pointing it directly at Yuuko.

"Oh, I don't think that they will be going anywhere they don't wish." The woman spoke coldly, lifting a weapon which he was surprised to see was as long as his own. The woman seemed to catch his glance, smirking slightly. "What, you have a length issue? Compensating for something?"

"Bitch!" Nnorita railed, sticking out his tounge and letting out a stream of golden light from his tounge, a cero crackling with power headed straight for the woman.

Yuuko stood steady without a hint of fear, watching calmly as the beam approached. As it reached the doorway the light of the cero bent, and then scattered, dispersing in the air around the door frame in a series of smaller beams.

"Really Gilga-san, I would expected more from one of your master's [i]Espada[/i] Yuuko slowly walked to the doorway, looking back at her openly gawking guests.

"She…she just stopped a cero as if it was nothing." Uyru gaped at the site. He had known that normal humans could develop powers, the Quincy were a prime example of that. But he had never seen a barrier which would have done anything like that.

Yuuko turned back to the inside of the house, the face of a cheerful host appearing once more. "Well, that's kind of you to say. Alright, it's time for some of you to be paying off your debts~"

Ichigo immediately leapt through the doorway, Zangetsu ready in his hand raising the. "It's alright…I've got this. Ban…..kai!"

A black cloak should have billowed from around his shoulders, the massive kitchen knife of a sword replaced by a slim back nodachi.

_Should have_ being the operative word.

"Eh?" Ichigo have his zanpakuto a confused look, nothing actually changing at all. "What's going on?"

"In order to keep your friend contained, I had to manipulate your reiatsu a bit." Yuuko smirked. "Don't worry, you have far more than an average shinigami. At least of that much as a lieutenant captain."

"Ehh…." Ichigo stammered. "You **do** know that those guys are at least as strong as a captain, right."

"Don't worry, you're going to have help." Yuuko stepped behind the companions inside the house. "I'll handle the Espada…you take on his lackey. And you'll have someone else to help you."

Chad and Orihime stepped up, each falling into their stances as Urahara had taught them.

"Oh no, not you two…it's time for someone else to pull their weight." Yuuko clapped a hand on Watanuki's back. The boy turned his head around slowly, a look of horror coming over it as he gradually realized what the witch had meant. With a sudden shove, Watanuki tumbled head over heels through the doorway.

"Oh for the sweet love of kami, don't put me out here!" He screamed, running back in the direction of the doorway. At the moment that he arrived, his face careemed off the invisible barrier, knocking him back flat on his ass. "What the hell?"

Yuuko leisurely strolled out of her house, the barrier giving a hint of a shimmer as she passed through it. "You've been far too leisurely lately, what with all the passing out you've been doing." Yuuko gave her employee her best cat-like smile. "Come on, a little bit of exercise will do you some good."

"Are you INSANE?" Watanuki hollered.

Yuuko gave a slight chuckle. "Maybe a little bit. But sometimes, the butterfly needs a little push to to get it out of the chrysalis."

"What the hell does that mean?" Watanuki cried out, the twisting fear in his gut causing tears to stream from his face.

"It means that sometimes, you need to give things a little push. Duck." Yuuko's eyes narrowed at the last word, swinging Fai's staff at Watanuki's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Watanuki let out a scream that would have made the proverbial little girl blush and ask "Do I really sound like that?" as he scrambled for cover, the 'clang' of metal meeting metal deafening in his ears.

"Fucking bitch." Nnorita spat, eyes widening at the sight of his massive blade stopped by the waif of a woman in front of him.

"I think that's enough foul language for now. If you really need to fight with me, we'll do it out of the eyes of these children. I don't want them to be victimized."

Nnorita opened his mouth to scream obscenities at the woman, but before he had the chance to loose them upon the assembled group, there was a slight shimmer around the pair, and they both disappeared.

* * *

"-uck that pretty little ass of your until you're screaming in agony!" Nnorita yelled, blinking as he adjusted to his new surroundings, a place that could only be described as…well, white. A white floor, with nothing around, as far as the eye could see, except for pure white.

"This wasteland will make sure that you don't harm anyone else." Yuuko spoke darkly, all hints of playfulness gone, her dark eyes narrowed into slits. "You actually could be a threat if you were allowed to fight in my store. At the very least, you could destroy something precious."

"You…DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Nnorita felt his rage grow. He hadn't been so angered by a woman since…since…

Since Neliel.

"I'll show you…" Nnorita's voice dropped. Somehow, the whisper was more terrifying than his shouts. His grip on his axe tightened as he raised it. "PRAY, SANTA TERESA!"

* * *

"Yuuko…Yuuko!" Watanuki called out, searching frantically for his vanished employer.

"Ichigo!" Orhime yelled, smashing her fists against the empty doorway, her hand stopping as they struck something hard. Puzzled, she tried again, a ripple in the light the only sign of any progress as Yuuko's barrier denied her exit. "We'll get out of here and help you, just hold on!"

"Nnorita-sama! Nnorita-sama!" Tesla called out, equally worried about the disappearance of his master. It wasn't terribly disconcerting to see someone to enter a portal, such as Garganta, but to have someone simply vanish was another matter entirely.

The arrancar's eyes fell on the two in front of him. He stood silently for a moment before bowing. "I apologize. I hold nothing against you, but I need to find Nnorita-sama. Therefore…" Tesla drew his sword, a long curved blade with a circle conspicuously in the middle. "I need to eliminate the two of you as quickly as possible. Crush, Wart!"

There was a flash of light as the arrancar transformed, discarded the human appearance to leave the hulking form of a bipedal warthog. Kimihiro's eyes widened, and began to cough as the overwhelming spiritual pressure brought him to his knees.

Tesla swung his fist at Ichigo, the massive limb colliding with Zangetsu as Ichigo entered a crouch, catching the blow his sword. Even then the attack pushed him back, the momentum sending him sliding across the ground. Ichigo launched himself forward again, bringing Zangetsu down in a vertical slash. Tesla brought up his arms, crossing them as the attack came, effortlessly blocking the attack between them.

"I'm sorry." The warthog rasped, the words muddled by the change in his mouth. "But an attack such as that will not break my hierro."

"Well…"Ichigo gasped, I'll just have to try harder then." The fight was proving surprisingly difficult, and he was finding himself far more winded than he would have been otherwise.

_How much of my strength…was my hollow?_

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the thought. "I'll show that horse who the king really is! Getsuga…" Ichigo raised Zangetsu, bringing it back slightly before slicing the huge blade through the air. "Tenshou!"

He realized something was wrong from the moment he fired, the strength leaving his limbs almost instantly. He fell to the ground, using Zangetsu to help keep himself upright. Firing off an Getsuga Tenshou always drained him…but not like this.

Tesla caught the attack on his arms again, but this time, was unable to fend it off. The attack sliced into his arms, leaving bloody gashes in his arms and the parts of his chest that he had been unable to protect.

"Not bad…I have to commend you for your effort. But, in the end, it is not enough." Tesla slowly advanced upon the downed Shinigami. "And it seems that your energy is spent. Truly, a pity." Tesla brought up his arm, readying it to bring down on Ichigo's immobilized frame.

Watanuki watched in horror throughout the fight, watching as Tesla moved into the kill.

"_Another…another to be hurt while I do nothing."_

Later on, he would wonder why he decided to move, why he would try to overcome the crushing spiritual pressure to try to save a complete stranger. He would ask Yuuko about what she thought, but was only rewarded with one of her trademark smiles and "It was Hitsuzen."

Watanuki, covering his mouth with one hand to steady his coughing, began running to Ichigo.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be worried about all those other people, Witch?" Nnorita asked, swinging his limbs back down in a frenzy, finding to his dismay that each and every attack was expertly parried.

"Don't worry…I'll have plenty of time to look after them. We are in a place of closed space. Time moves slower here." Yuuko raised her staff up over her head. "And I have a trick that an old friend showed me." Yuuko ran a hand over the edges of the staff, pricking her finger and spreading a dribble of blood along the edge.

"Scream." At that command, light danced across the edge of the staff, rolling like a wave toward the Espada, curving at her command. The magic neatly sliced through Nnorita's limbs, dropping the giant Praying Mantis to the ground.

Yuuko slowly walked over peering down at her frozen opponent.

"We could spend a decade here, by human reckoning, and hardly a minute will go by where they are. That's how long I have with you."

Nnorita, in spite of himself, grinned. "Do you really think that boy of yours will last a whole minute against Tesla? He's a normal human, not a whiff a reiatsu. He's nothing…Tesla will tear him to shreds."

* * *

"Ichigo, look out!" Watanuki leapt in front of the giant warthog monster, shutting his eyes. As he did so, he felt something…furry.

"I don't know why you bothered pushing him out there you bitch. Why, did you want him to die? Did he cheat on you?" Nnorita wagged his tongue.

Yuuko frowned, obviously not amused. "That boy is not "nothing". He is something I doubt you could comprehend. He is the dark reflection of the offspring of two of the most powerful sorcerors ever to exist. Perhaps he is the greatest thing I have brought into this world…a son."

Nnorita lay silent for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "A son? You the hell'd knock you up, you skank?"

With a dangerous flash in her eyes Yuuko drove the staff through the arrancar's chest, the cracks slowly working their way through Nnorita's body. "That boy's body knows he shouldn't exist…the dead should not bring life after all. But there are more like him…ones which have been known throughout history. Oracles. Sages. Magic. Divination. Fullbring…"

Nnorita began channeling his reiatsu, attempting to close up the cracks going through his body. However, the more he pushed, the faster they grew, the lines now covering all of his torso and the beginning of his legs.

"Oh yes, a nasty little spell that one. Clow invented it. A magical cancer he caused it, growing the more power it was given. Only to be used on the most worthy." Yuuko gave Nnorita a dangerous smile. "But where was is…right. Magicians. It was difficult, you know, watching a body designed for magical greatness flounder without a hint of its own. The poor boy doesn't even know why those spirits come around him. They are drawn to him, his body calling them to feed. Of course, he never would but, then again, after all he does for them he hardly has to."

"Wha…you…talki…'bout…unt?" Nnorita asked, his body almost completely consumed now.

"What I mean is that the time is finally right. All he needs to do to escape the chrysalis is to remember my lessons and he'll be transformed.' Yuuko smiled pleasantly. "Reborn. Like all of those lost souls you devoured. Farewell Nnorita Gilga. The world will be a better place for your passing."

* * *

Watanuki looked up from the table where he was seated, the busy clatter of the restaurant creating a general buzz.

"Are you ready yet?"

Watanuki's eyes were immediately drawn to the stunning redhead across from him, clothed is a luxurious green kimono, her eyes curiously still closed. "I'm…sorry?" Watanuki eventually managed to stammer. "There was this thing, and I was-" Watanuki thought for a moment, trying desperately to remember how he had gotten here. "The battle!" He yelled, leaping to his feet and sending the dishes clattering to the floor.

"Good, you remember." The woman stood, walking to the edge of a mountain. "You know that we don't have much time."

"Wait…weren't we in a restaurant a second ago?"

"Watanuki, did you really think that we are anywhere other than Yuuko's shop right now?" The woman asked, leaning in and whispering, her breath on his ear. "Now, you need to say it."

Watanuki blushed furiously. "Wha-what do you mean by that?"

The woman let out a giggle, her furry ears ("Wait, furry ears?" Watanuki wondered, not having time to process this particular fact.) "Come now, you need to hurry. Remember everything that Yuuko has taught you. You have to say. My. Name."

Watanuki looked at the woman, confused. "What _is_ your name?"

The woman shrugged, the sleeves of her kimono riding up over her hands. "That's up to you. But my time is up."

Watanuki plunged back into darkness, memories racing through his head.

"**By giving out your name, you are giving them the ability to take your soul."**

"**Names are very important. Names have power. It doesn't matter if it's living or not, once you give it a name, you embodied that person or object with the same amount of power."**

The woman's voice returned again. "Words have power. Words can break bone. True names have the most power of all."

In a single moment, one moment of perfect crystalizing knowledge Wantanuki knew exactly who the woman was.

"I have your name: MUGETSU!"

* * *

The dust faded, Tesla's massive form standing in front of a terrified Watanuki. But between the two, there was someone new. The pipe fox spirit stood in front of the arrancar, transformed as it had been while facing the Spider Queen.

But as Watanuki looked on, he could tell that the pipe fox _wasn't_ the same as before. Green panels of armor covered the fox's back and legs. The edges of the fox were more _solid_ than before too, more of a solid entity than spirit. And, as the most striking change, there were flames licking at its legs and a pair of blades folded over its back.

"You're…Mugetsu." Watanuki whispered.

The Mugetsu nodded for a moment, its blades flaring out the side. Mugetsu leapt upon Tesla, the blades plunging into the arrancar's chest. The was a gust of flame, starting at the fox's legs and covering the giant warthog. Blinded, Tesla staggered back, moaning in agony.

"Great job holding him off." Ichigo stammered, bringing himself to his feet, having been given a moment to gather himself. Zangetsu glowed as Ichigo's reiatsu gathered. "I've got it from here. _**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

The attack paused for a moment against Tesla's _hierro_. For a moment it seemed that the attack was ineffectual, staying in place. But then, in a sudden rush, the crescent shaped attack sliced through Tesla's hide, a great spurt of blood erupting as he the arrancar crumpled to the ground.

"Nnorita…sama" Tesla gasped, his body vanishing, cleansed by the Zanpakuto.

"Whew…" Relieved, Ichigo slumped, burying the point of Zangetsu into the earth, panting heavily. Wearily, he cast his glance back over at Watanuki, and at the strange fox…thing that was in front of them. "Now…what the hell is that thing?"

The fox look over at Ichigo, speaking in a distinctively feminine voice. "I am…Mugetsu."

* * *

I've used a character who is, in the actual story, a foul-mouthed chauvinist. It's kind of hard to portray the Nnorita otherwise. Why portray him at all then? Because seeing someone like him meet a woman who can kick his ass gives me a warm fuzzy and I found him one of my least favorite/interesting Espada, and yet SO MUCH TIME got spent on his backstory.

As for Yuuko's strength, it really is uncertain, but in one of the OVA's we see her brush off attacks as if they are nothing and has the ability to create beings that cross over through dimensions, as well as having an enormous collection of valuable magical items.

And so to you who naysay: "Thhhssssspppppp"


End file.
